


夏桃烵

by GZ_aheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GZ_aheng/pseuds/GZ_aheng
Summary: 「我祝你少年的意难平长长久久顺遂心安。」
Relationships: 茄猩 - Relationship, 蕾猩 - Relationship
Kudos: 18
Collections: 逃离月球





	夏桃烵

**Author's Note:**

> 茄+蕾x猩非闭合大三角，ooc预警

**壹.**

  
刚认识王瀚哲那会儿，张秋实还能心安理得地坐在lex出租屋的地毯上打游戏。屋里仅剩一台小电风扇，破破烂烂地摇着头，发出的噪音盖过游戏音效和蝉鸣，燥得lex大喊一声好吵，拍下笔忿忿然从座椅上滚到地上，懒洋洋靠着看张秋实玩。

  
王瀚哲通常是这个时候敲响了小屋的门，甩着刘海上的汗等不及lex把门开完整就往里窜，奔到张秋实右手边的下风口，电扇开到最大档，头随着风扇的摇头来回地转。

  
好热，他常常说，我从市中心骑车来半个小时，给晒晕了都。lex在冰箱里屯了好些冰棒，他随便抓了三根扯开包装，一根塞进王瀚哲手里，一根送到张秋实嘴边，最后一根就进了自己的嘴，牙被冻奶油冰得发酸发麻，还得含糊不清地招待，那你很棒棒哦。

  
张秋实一向怕生冷，叼住冰棒不过两秒口腔里冰得发痛，游戏进度百分之九十七又撒不开手柄，呜呜叫着寻求一个帮助。王瀚哲自然接下他那根凉，手一直端着让冰棒在张秋实舌头可触范围内，身体与张秋实的手臂贴得那么近，汗从皮肤间的小隙挤出来。lex按掉电扇的摇头，风风就在飘渺中定下来，吹走王瀚哲脸上的汗也吹化他咬了一半的大布丁。奶白点子飞到黑底T恤上格外显眼，王瀚哲忙着拽抽纸，另一只手也遭拉抻，冰棒糊在张秋实右半边脸上，惹得一阵鸡飞狗跳。

  
最后张秋实还是没打完进度百分之九十九的游戏，和王瀚哲一起收拾好一地化掉的奶油，相互搂着一人一边靠在lex的椅腿上看电影。模糊的画质里闪过一片人脸，孩子的歌声从两边叠得老高的音箱飞出，涤尽电风扇的浮躁。摇头键又被按下，却因为不甚宽阔的扇叶只能吹过lex的小腿。lex正忙着写简历，底下两个准高中生笑得吃吃，挤得他的椅子向前滑，直把他的胃抵到桌沿。

  
哎呦挤死我了……你俩看啥呢？

  
放牛班的春天。

  
开学我们班合唱比赛就唱这个，那个谁……

吴老师。

  
对对，老吴，亲爱的班主任吴女士，叫我们回家先把这电影看一遍，熟悉一下旋律。

  
王瀚哲向来受不了这种文艺片，看到一半就靠在张秋实的肩膀上睡得死死。lex悄悄凑到张秋实耳边低语，睡着了？

  
张秋实闷闷一点头。lex蹲下，一手托起王瀚哲的头，另一手扶上他的腰，慢慢将熟睡的男孩放平，倒在张秋实的大腿上，睡着还噙着笑。

  
lex继续写简历，张秋实端起遥控器，音量又调小几个点。电风扇被拧到最小，摇头的哼响不胜蝉鸣。王瀚哲还有些打鼾，轻轻穿过玻璃、穿过耳膜，穿过两颗激情澎湃的心脏。

  
一切都安静下来了。

  
**贰.**

  
那时lex的住处离大学城不远，也离张秋实和王瀚哲的高中不远。张秋实家为了他上学，早在一街区外买了房，离学校更近。王瀚哲就没那么幸运，一直住在市中心，骑车上学要半个多小时，早上到了总饿得趴在桌上哼哼。

  
张秋实每天给他带两个菜包和一瓶酸奶，王瀚哲一直说他更喜欢鲜奶，于是又把酸奶推回去，捧起包子缩在桌子底下啃，张秋实就帮他挡着，故意把英语单词背得很大声。教室里不允许吃早饭，这条规定显然不是学生能规定的，张秋实虽说是班长，总护着王瀚哲也不是个事儿。于是他总问，瀚哲你什么时候搬过来啊？王瀚哲有的时候摸着下巴假装沉思，有的时候直接用傻笑略过这个话题。

  
不过冬天过完返校，他倒是答得干脆利落：一个月。一个月我就搬过来，住在老蕾家楼上。当然我一个人啊！

  
他凑到张秋实耳边，嘴里还塞着包子皮：以后可以一起上下学啦。

  
张秋实红了耳廓，轻轻推开他小声嘟哝，那，那还是算了……

王瀚哲压根不理，拿出包里的盒装鲜奶，一路上被人群挤撞得形状扭曲，他扎进吸管吸上一大口。

  
午休时他们一起到校对面吃饭，刚进店就撞见翘着二郎腿摆弄诺基亚的lex。他在那里干兼职。王瀚哲先是兴奋地通知他自己要搬来的事实，lex却只在王瀚哲说到要搬到他家楼上时才恍恍惚惚抬起头来，搂着王瀚哲的脖子一时不知道说什么好，同样兴奋地摇晃着，直到王瀚哲哀叫着被他晃得头晕。lex的手鬼使神差地伸向了王瀚哲的头发，揉得一团乱。

  
他笑，王瀚哲也笑，张秋实端着三碗饭来，默默在王瀚哲身边坐下，就像是在班里做同桌时的样子。王瀚哲逃离lex锢得他肩膀发痛的手臂，端起饭碗大口往嘴里扒拉。lex见张秋实买了三份又开始后悔自己少说一句，这家店老板好，兼职中午包饭的。王瀚哲就把lex面前那份往张秋实面前推推，那你多吃点嘛。

  
lex和张秋实简直异口同声，你多吃点儿吧，瘦成什么样子了。后来lex也佯装委屈，说王瀚哲你偏心，王瀚哲就看看张秋实道，这人家出的钱嘛。

  
最后那份饭还是进了lex的肚子。他陪着两人吃饭，没听见老板喊的开饭。

  
王瀚哲笑他，lex，菜！被lex一纸团砸中脑门，张秋实还在旁边帮腔，你竟敢当众羞辱蕾皇，记大过。

  
不过你真要搬过来了？lex问这话的时候王瀚哲两颊塞的跟小仓鼠似的，嚼嚼饭菜漫不经心地答，是啊，高中毕业前大概都住那，跟房东签了两年半的约。说罢又望向门口的小猫小狗。

  
lex的欣喜看得出经过竭力掩藏，还是控制不住从眼角流出来，带着整只眼睛的弧线都弯成温柔。张秋实拖着下巴将这一切尽收眼底，情绪被他掩藏得严严实实。

他们那个班是实验班，张秋实在里面仍能名列前茅，王瀚哲就有些吃力，吊在班级倒数不上也没法下。不过他倒尽量学了，班主任对他没什么怨言，就把他丢到张秋实旁边让他跟人家多多学习。

  
王瀚哲面上点头，心里鼓捣个不停，张秋实可比他忙多了，哪有空管他啊。

  
张秋实既是班长，又是学科竞赛组长，忙完班里的事忙竞赛，整天不是往行政楼跑就是埋头刷题。有时做题正到关键之处，跑行政楼的工作王瀚哲就让主动揽下，等他一趟跑回来，张秋实还在对着那一步打草稿按计算器。

  
王瀚哲搬过来之后，张秋实也不常和他一起上下学，竞赛生的时间表不一致。lex刚听说还挺惊讶，他有那么忙？王瀚哲这时候总哼哼两声，忙点儿好，忙点儿好，然后从冰箱里拿出瓶汽水，他和lex一人一半。

  
lex是大学生总要松散些，白天上课，不上课就兼职，晚上下班刚好接王瀚哲放晚自习。王瀚哲总是跟一大堆人一起走出来，有男孩也有女孩，通常后者在看清路灯下手插口袋孑孓而立的银发男子都要骚动起来，忙揣上闺蜜的胳膊问她们认不认识。

  
问题最后总会到王瀚哲那里。王瀚哲眉毛一挑，裂一个笑。

  
**那是我哥哥。我好哥哥。**

  
lex事后听说，表面上还相当阴阳怪气了一会儿，内心早笑得跟反派似的。他想这么形容也不甚恰当，不过王瀚哲说他老反派了，形容他的笑声非常像某部番里的哪个人物，却怎么也想不起来那部番叫什么。

  
lex有时也接两个高中生中午放学，等下课铃穿透方圆十里所有的玻璃窗才晃到高中门口。他总要吹牛，大侃他仗着三天没刮的胡子和胡乱踏上的人字拖甩着头发向三五成群的高中女孩吹口哨，女孩还能尖叫着哥哥好帅。王瀚哲无情拆穿，你能那样来？老蕾老吹牛了。lex死鸭子嘴硬，大喊我可熟练了，张秋实给他帮腔，直到王瀚哲不满地哼哼才好言好语安慰，还没憋住笑，也带得王瀚哲乐开了花，表面还佯装生气，装模作样挥起拳头。

  
不过这样的时候向来很少，张秋实大多被关在家里写作业，空留lex和王瀚哲大眼瞪小眼，最后忍不住笑出来。结局一般都是王瀚哲被lex扣着下巴接吻，在很多个月亮和张秋实缺席的夜晚分享一碗泡面一只手柄，道完再见再道晚安。

王瀚哲的成绩总不见好，一个寒假过来还是惨不忍睹。但他着实善交际，还选上学生会副会长。只是认识的人多了，无论王瀚哲怎样竭力避免，他总被莫名其妙地卷进一些怪事——然后被押送教师办公室。大部分的事真和王瀚哲半分关系都没有，他如此奋力解释，班主任总不信他，撂下一句话，“让你家长来。”

  
王瀚哲家里人忙没空管他，lex就打着他表哥的旗号大咧咧帮他应付老师。这时候张秋实总明目张胆躲在他们的缝隙里，捧着五三装出一副手足无措的样子。老师本就懒得管王瀚哲，一看张秋实又急着问题目，和lex聊上两句就打发他们走，没注意到lex和王瀚哲偷偷在身侧给张秋实竖的大拇指。 好哥们。 这种配合简直屡试不爽，甚至老师都未能察觉，他的好学生张秋实恰到好处地踩点问问题，恰到好处地把握学习和游戏，恰到好处地揪着青春的尾巴，恰到好处地喜欢着一个人。

  
张秋实记得去年秋老虎反扑的时候是比夏天更盛大的热，王瀚哲总在帆布做的白色夏季校服里衬一件T恤，时黑时明的色彩便透过他汗湿的后背洇在热空气里。 那时候教室里还没装上空调，小电风扇收在桌肚嗡嗡地响。老师不喜欢学生上课吹风扇，于是张秋实不停抬头低头抄着笔记，汗水顺鬓发滚下来，濡湿几层纸。 这时王瀚哲的手腕就伸过来，蹭着他的笔记本纸将硕大的水珠晕开，再凑上脑袋吹个不停。他下巴架在桌上，另一只手摸出小电扇，偷偷渡到张秋实那边，藏在他胸前抬起来，吹得他头发直飞。他们偷偷把头埋在臂弯里笑，被老师一个粉笔头精准砸到桌前。

  
“同桌那么好看呢？王瀚哲站起来，你看你同桌半节课了。”

  
老师走过来，一脸好笑地看着低着头的王瀚哲，故意问他，“同桌好看吗？”

  
王瀚哲支支吾吾和老师打马虎眼。张秋实坐不安稳，揪住王瀚哲校服的衣摆，汗珠从太阳穴滑到下巴尖。

  
“人美心善嘛。”

  
张秋实听不见全班哄笑，听不见老师就从他这个词又开始大谈哲学。他听见王瀚哲坐下时挪动椅子，金属刮在大理石面上尖锐的怪叫；他看见王瀚哲把小电扇塞进他桌肚里，又继续趴回桌上，汗水渗过T恤，洇得校服朦胧的透明。  
他听见自己说，我有点儿冷，然后狠狠打了个喷嚏。

  


**叁.**

  
开春后学校组织春游，由于天气和周考愣是拖到了五月初。

  
其实也就是到郊区哪个小山包爬爬山，但毕竟是集体活动，和同学一起总比一个人好。只是张秋实参加竞赛培训没去成。他回来当天晚上王瀚哲和lex就拉他出去吃饭，在饭桌上王瀚哲形容得眉飞色舞，说那有座庙，庙后面的山上种了好多桃花，这个时候还打着花苞。他想起好像有一句什么诗形容这个，张秋实脱口而出，人间四月芳菲尽，山寺桃花始盛开。lex一拍大腿，这句诗就在他嘴边，他噎了一下给忘了，说完这话王瀚哲大笑起来，lex立刻丢下筷子冲上去挠他痒痒，还叫上张秋实做帮凶。

  
王瀚哲终于缓过被挠到笑岔气的当儿，摊在椅子上随口一提，我们后年一起去山上看桃花吧。lex就问今年不还没开吗，王瀚哲冲张秋实一努嘴，他又没空啊，他竞赛。张秋实点点头，拍拍王瀚哲的肩膀道，不过可以明年早点，山脚下桃花差不多开了。王瀚哲摇摇头。

  
那……那哪能耽误你考试呢。

  
lex又想起来问张秋实培训怎么样。张秋实说还好吧，进省队差不多。lex揉了一把王瀚哲的头道，你快跟张秋实学学人可是万里挑一的好学生，别老给老师弄办公室去啊。张秋实伸手拦住lex，今晚就别这样了吧算了算了。王瀚哲坐直身子望向张秋实，恰与张秋实四目相对。餐厅用的暖黄色的小吊灯，柔柔映进王瀚哲眼里镀上一层鎏金，细看又像是星云，在深黑的瞳仁外，为张秋实展示他的一切美好、赤诚与爱。

  
他笑说我当然知道。茄哥大英雄啊，对不对。

  
张秋实一时心跳加速不知怎么回话，又端起碗扒拉起饭。双颊缠上绯红，与暖黄的灯光低语暧昧。

  
**我恰到好处地喜欢你，你是不是也恰到好处地喜欢我。**

**不是。**

**肆.**

安稳分崩离析之快，也不过一场心动的时间。

  
张秋实当时埋头写题，王瀚哲趴在桌上补觉。实验班的自习课向来没人看堂，教室里一片宁静，直到大喇叭突然肃叫起来。 “请高二……班王瀚哲同学，听到广播后立刻到教导处。请……” 全班人的目光都向他们投来。王瀚哲还睡着，张秋实拍了他几下没醒，又摇几下，他才受了惊的兔一般从臂弯里猛地抬起头来，一脸茫然无措地张望，又惊恐地看向张秋实，手攀上他的小臂。

  
啊？咋了？

张秋实揉着王瀚哲的脸，瀚哲，瀚哲！广播叫你去教导处。

  
老蕾呢？老蕾……

  
先去吧。

  
张秋实扯着王瀚哲的胳膊起身，推他出了教室，还不忘丢下一句“大家继续自习”。

  
一路上王瀚哲都晕晕乎乎，直到在教导处门口看见lex他才清醒过来。lex一身西装革履，头发也一丝不苟，与他们松垮的校服和汗水浸透的头发不一样，完全是另一个世界的人。

  
**成人。**

  
张秋实感到身边的人轻轻抖了一下，随后像是犯了错的孩子一样低下头，手藏到身后，攥紧他的手腕，他摸了摸王瀚哲的后背以示安慰。lex这时注意到他们，扭着头看了好几眼，脸始终僵着，敲开教导处的门率先挤进去。

  
王瀚哲没再动。他抬起手想揉眼睛，被张秋实拦下，又被教导处里传出的班主任的声音吓个激灵。

  
“王瀚哲，自己做的事自己不敢认？”

  
你别揉眼睛，会肿的。

  
张秋实依稀听见自己这么说，看着王瀚哲垂下眼帘一步步挪进那个小门低低喊了声报告。他逃亡一般奔回教室，刘海被汗打得湿漉漉，黏在额头卷着，越发凌乱。教室里早已乱成一团，他喘着气站到讲台上，第一次要用尽身体里所有氧气似的拍桌大喊。

  
“安静！自习！”

  
没人再敢多说一句话，都怔怔地看着他，像是看怪物，又像是看不在嬉笑却没卸妆的小丑。

  
张秋实把自己往座位上一撂，让肺里的空气再度充盈用了他将近三分钟。前桌的女孩递给他餐巾纸让他擦汗，他虚着气道了好几次谢，擦完汗又拍拍自己的脸，强迫自己手脚酸软地算完那道写了一半的题。

  
直到第二天早晨上学，张秋实才再见到王瀚哲。他低着头跟在班主任身后，眼下是乌青，眼里是血丝，密密麻麻，像是无底深渊上织的血色蛛网。

  
他眼睛肿了。他肯定揉了吧。

  
张秋实太清楚自己骗自己的感觉了。

“王瀚哲同学，因贩售不良产品，并与校外人士维持不良关系，危害班级学习氛围，在同学间产生不良影响，经学校领导和班主任决定，给与其警告处分，现此通知。”

  
无人敢反驳。死一样的静。

  
张秋实死命掐着自己的大腿。他知道的，王瀚哲只是帮lex。他叫他放心，他说老师应该不会在意的吧。

  
他回，放手做吧。

  
“还有一件事。王瀚哲，你坐到教室前面来，坐在讲台边上。张秋实下课到我办公室来。”

“张秋实，你是不是跟王瀚哲关系很好？”

  
点头。

**“那你知不知道，他谈恋爱了？”**

沉默。

**“你知不知道，他的恋爱对象，就是他那个所谓的‘表哥’？”**

沉默。

长久的沉默。

  
“张秋实，我知道突然调开王瀚哲你心里有点难过。可是你们确实不适合做同桌，更不适合亲密交往……我好几次看见你们上文科课的时候在笑。你们在干什么？”

  
“……下棋。”

  
“这效率不就低了吗？别的同学都在写作业你为什么不写？这样晚上才能节省时间，你又是搞竞赛的，更需要加倍的时间和精力……要知道做一个明智的人，选择性地与人交往，这才是一个聪明人做的事。你是我们班最好的学生，你也有目标的吧？”

  
重重点头，咬紧下唇。

“好好想想吧。去吧。”

  
“老师再见。”

  
张秋实冲出教师办公室的门。阳光正好，王瀚哲却没有趴在走廊的栏杆上，惟余绿色的漆块和掉了漆的铁锈在火炙中痛苦呻吟。他闯进教室，王瀚哲正缩在讲台边的小位置里睡觉，双眼红肿得可怕。张秋实本想找些东西哪怕是餐巾纸浸过热水给他敷敷，指尖触到发丝微痒，最终还是缩了回来。

**伍.**

  
张秋实曾经很忙。睁眼背单词，闭眼分析错题，梦里都在默写文言文，两个月用掉的草稿纸有整本必刷题竖起来那么多。唯一的空闲就是上文科课，王瀚哲摸出方格本，和他趴在桌上下五子棋，边下边还要拿胳膊支着，以防被老师或窗口偷瞄的班主任发现。周六学校补课，张秋实出门吃早餐，怀里总揣着瓶鲜奶，是他提前十分钟起床热好的，攥在手心烫手，可他总怕凉了。他冲到小区外的煎饼摊前，王瀚哲就在那里提着两个煎饼冲他挥手。他们互相交换手里的东西，煎饼和牛奶也差不多的烫。王瀚哲会嚼着煎饼和张秋实说些网上看到的有趣的事，又总在咬下煎饼的下一口烫到舌尖。王瀚哲喜欢摆弄他坏了一半的书包挂坠，张秋实问他做什么，他总笑笑，让两人的肩挨得更紧。对应的两手自然垂下相互紧贴，手背偷渡体温，张秋实无数次想牵起却放弃，自我安慰着这就相当于十指相扣。

  
张秋实太忙了，忙到他有太多的事情没空知道，比如王瀚哲经常坐在lex电动车后座吃煎饼，比如lex坐在公交上总占了王瀚哲一半的耳机。王瀚哲星期天也会起个大早，就为了陪lex上英语课，他在一边听得昏昏欲睡，lex对着他的作业发愁。他们中午总去吃垃圾快餐，然后坐一个小时的公交车到市中心，lex做兼职，王瀚哲上补习班。晚上回家路上买两支甜筒，lex捧着甜筒快步走远，王瀚哲还在对着那块“第二份半价”的招牌发呆。lex发现身边的人落在后面，转身大喊，瀚哲！王瀚哲才会一个激灵小跑着追上来。手掌缩进袖子，只露出手指相互勾住，若有若无的联系湮没在霓虹灯和喧闹里，他们在人烟阜盛中堂而皇之地表演爱情。

  
那时张秋实知道的只是书包侧兜里不知什么时候装上的酸奶，路上贴紧的手背，和一点点挪到他家楼下冲他挥手的王瀚哲。他们会有对方专属的昵称，王瀚哲叫他“茄茄”，他叫王瀚哲“猴猴”。他知道的只是刚中考完的那个夏天他们窝在lex的出租屋里看电影、打游戏，现在偶尔的小长假或许也会这样。他们中午一起吃完饭，他就必须得回家，而王瀚哲会留在lex兼职的店里，直到下午上课。

  
他也想象过王瀚哲晚上等他下竞赛课，也想象过和lex一起吃夜宵，甚至想过王瀚哲或者lex哪一天会不会搬到他家楼上，牵着他们的狗问他一起溜溜如何。他想着这些，手上的题目流水似的过，时间也偷偷溜走。在lex与王瀚哲单独拥有的时间里，他总在上课、写题，勒令自己更加优秀。

  
直到今天他才知道，原来正带着他逃亡的，正是他的优异。

  
他轻松又沉重地在荆棘路上一路狂奔。

张秋实大约没机会知道了，lex和王瀚哲尽力表演着爱情，缀着华贵沉重的礼服，舞到大脑缺氧，舞到全无力气。

后来，学校按成绩流水分班，张秋实一心冲刺高考，再也没见过王瀚哲。

  
后来，高考前的那个五月，王瀚哲约他上庙里烧香，顺便看看庙里刚开的桃花。张秋实无端生出一股气恼冲得他大脑轰鸣，带着些无力生硬地回了话。

  
高考冲刺，没空，不好意思。

  
王瀚哲，我喜欢你，我……当时真的，喜欢过你。

  
王瀚哲在电话那头沉默了很久，最后对他说，你所谓的喜欢我，不过是把喜欢你自己匀给了我一点。他当时的语调那么黯淡伤感，张秋实百口莫辩，慌得右手按在心口上上下下，深呼吸许久却什么也没说。

  
我该怎么和你解释，我确实喜欢自己。

  
被你的好盈得满满当当的自己。

  
他当时确实想问，那lex呢。那你呢。

  
你凭什么在有喜欢的人的时候，拿你剩下的没用的不屑于给你的爱人的感情来质问我。

  
可他没有。

  
他挂了电话，删除了联系人。

再后来，张秋实听说王瀚哲和lex的事不过是班主任神经过敏的一场闹剧，他们只是闹着玩，班主任却非要铁板钉钉似的把他们拖到明处，杀鸡儆猴。他听说lex去了外地，早早结了婚。

  
至于王瀚哲……

  
他对谁都说他有喜欢的人了。

  
张秋实后知后觉，王瀚哲没对他说过这话。

**陆.**

  
那个夏日的午后蝉鸣嘈杂。

  
lex挣扎着醒来的时候，两三点的燥热早已散尽。他还躺在王瀚哲的腿上，在大楼边的花坛，阳光被树叶筛过印下柔圆的斑点，零碎铺在男孩的刘海上，像是沾了金箔。

  
沾了金箔的酒心巧克力，lex晕晕乎乎又闭上眼睛，小害人精。要不是他脖子硌在王瀚哲大腿上发痛，他一定要把王瀚哲按在地上好好收拾一顿。王瀚哲嘴里漫不经心哼着不着调的歌，见他醒了随口一问，你醒啦？

  
我为什么睡这儿心里没个b数嘛？！lex质问，头在人肉枕头上滚过一遭，最后正面朝上，眼神顺着王瀚哲的下巴摩挲，过下颌心、喉结、脖颈、一小块露出的锁骨，还有他颈窝的痣。树荫投下大片阴影，光点灵动地跳着就是最好的点缀。小虫子在不远处打转，没头没脑撞上王瀚哲的镜框，被他一手挥开，又打了个哈欠。是是，我不应该突然冲出去追那只狗，我道歉，对不起。说着手背探上lex的额头又摸过自己的。

  
中午lex和王瀚哲一起发传单。lex为了他心仪的公司攒经验，王瀚哲帮他，也赚点零花钱。lex顶着大太阳转得发晕，猝不及防发现王瀚哲直往街对面冲，他一着急，跟着冲出好几百米，没想到就中了暑，躺在树下乘凉。lex还隐约记得男孩急得快哭，好心路人帮他发完传单，他连声道谢，又买来好几瓶冰水，轮着给lex降温，暑气凝在瓶边滴下，lex感到额头一片冰凉。

  
装作不经意的殷切关心。

  
你是认真道歉吗你。lex伸手摸上男孩的下巴。不算圆润，带了些痘坑的坑洼和胡茬的扎手。指尖滑到下颌跳动，夹起软肉任凭自由弹下，中指戳进下颌心顶弄。

  
哎别弄啦，好痒的。

  
王瀚哲被lex弄得咯咯笑，腿被他枕着没法逃跑。lex不放手，任凭他笑到打嗝，不停耸着肩收着脖子歪头，尝试逃离这双手的牢笼。

  
lex眼珠一转，掌心捧上王瀚哲的双颊一动不动地盯着。

  
你干嘛啊铁汁。

  
王瀚哲没有多加反抗，褐色的眼珠被斜阳镀了层金，流光溢彩。

  
多美啊。

  
指尖不由自主又扣上下颌骨，lex怕掌心人临阵脱逃；他猛地揪住男孩的领子迫使他弯下腰，在男孩透红诱人的唇上咬了一口，留下半个牙印。王瀚哲的眼镜砸在他鼻梁上，金属冰凉，被突然交融的体温烧得发热。

  
你可别告诉张秋实。

  
他笑，舌尖抚上王瀚哲的贝齿。

  
男孩顺从地松开了牙关任他侵袭，闭上眼，睫毛随着lex的步步攻占轻轻颤动，闷哼和低语都从喉口滚出。

  
他就要下课了好吧，蕾丝你先把我松开再讲。

  
不远处的大楼里蜂拥出一窝人，lex松开王瀚哲的衣领，率先站起来。

  
王瀚哲舔了下嘴唇，冲人群挥起手，有一个人正应他，冲他们大幅摇着手臂，笑容光一般灿烂。

  


  
假扮情侣的把戏是王瀚哲提的。他当时窝在lex椅子下打游戏，lex好一番伸长了胳膊，摸摸王瀚哲的脑门，又捏捏他的脸，最后狠掐了一把自己的大腿，痛得他从椅子上跳起来。他问王瀚哲到底怎么想的。王瀚哲叼着菠萝味的旺旺碎冰冰吸了半管，碎冰晶化在塑料管上染着俏皮的黄，正与男孩飞扬的笑容相称。老旧的电风扇僵硬地转着，呼出的热气在雨后凉风中被凝固了型。

  
王瀚哲摊手，那……喜欢你呗。

  
lex愣住。王瀚哲笑得挺贼，随手拍上lex的大腿，哎，妹想到老蕾也有被我骗到的一天啊。lex蹲下抓住王瀚哲的肩膀摇摇，大声质问王瀚哲你到底干嘛啦。王瀚哲把吸了个干净的碎冰冰丢进垃圾桶，扮出一脸严肃认真，之前有个学姐找我啊，说是你前女友，然后说你玩弄她感情，找我来报复你。

  
报复我就要你跟我假扮情侣？……不是，她找你你就来啊？是不是兄弟王瀚哲？lex想起他那段匆匆忙忙的恋情，高中生谈恋爱又有几个是把永远放在第一位的，他高三了要专心学业就和女孩分了，没想到背后被说成这样。他想解释，无理由的想解释，话到嘴边却一个字都蹦不出，只能张着嘴挤出一连串“啊，啊”。

  
王瀚哲点头，好理直气壮，好刻意认真。lex有被气到，捏上男孩的脸，一瞬间男孩就笑起来。哎，哎老蕾你听我说啊，我们学校早恋被发现要处分的……她学生会会长，她威胁我！那我怎么办嘛。

  
那你想怎么帮她报复我？啊？lex稍稍放松了手上的力道，王瀚哲拼命和他挤着眼，哼哼着疼叫他快点放开。老蕾你先答应我吧，她也妹跟我嗦下一步咋整啊。叫我钓上跟她汇报啊。哦你也别告诉学姐我跟你说了吧，就你前女友。

  
所谓深陷，也不过一个眼神的瞬间。lex掉进了王瀚哲湿漉漉的眼眸的陷阱，深沉的黑是无底黑洞，只要望着，迟早迷瞪着痴沉下去。

  
他鬼使神差松开了手，大声喊，行！

或许就是给自己壮胆。

那我们谈恋爱要干什么啊？

  
lex说完，不等王瀚哲回应，率先捏住他的肩膀吻上去。王瀚哲本能反抗，挣扎中lex的犬牙划破他下唇，血珠从破口渗出来。lex本想道歉，却被王瀚哲轻轻捂上了嘴。空气里弥漫着铁锈味和水气，捂着他的嘴低头思索的王瀚哲没有擦去或舔掉那些血迹，叫lex想起一个词，枪炮玫瑰。

  
王瀚哲用大拇指抹下下唇的血珠，再把它按在lex的唇上。

  
王瀚哲咧开嘴笑了。

  
lex咬紧他的拇指。

lex向来精明。他并非看不透张秋实的小小心思，也并非看不透王瀚哲执拗的偏爱。他多少次看见王瀚哲在晚自习刚放的灯光里徘徊，却总被人潮汹涌鼓推出来；他多少次看着王瀚哲在“第二份半价”的招牌前发呆，那是在想怎么顺理成章地给张秋实再捎一份。那样的夜晚他们会从张秋实楼下经过，他房间隔着窗帘透出橘色的光不论多迟都未暗过。lex总勾勾王瀚哲的手指，问他要不要上去找人，王瀚哲低下头，摇摇，答，他肯定还在学习吧。

  
lex心知肚明。他无数次向王瀚哲伸出手掌，对方总抖抖宽大的校服，把手藏进袖子里，只露出几节指节，夏天时就握紧拳头，只放松一只小指。面上永远微笑，对lex甚至有些过于堂皇的亲密都不曾抗拒。他们曾在城心湖公园散步，夜里许多情侣趁着昏暗在湖边接吻，于是lex和王瀚哲相视一笑，也想糊弄月亮似的在湖边啄下嘴唇。lex趁机与王瀚哲十指相扣，还没维持一秒却被挣开，王瀚哲扶上他的肩膀。lex想过质问他为什么不和他牵手，往往以王瀚哲揽上他的肩膀慢慢逛回公交车站告终。lex也曾跳着脚要和他牵手，嚷嚷着不牵手就分手的他自己都觉得荒唐的词。王瀚哲通常笑个半死，末了拍拍他，老蕾你别这样吧，有点难受的。

  
lex不是没见过王瀚哲和张秋实周六一起上学，王瀚哲能拉着张秋实包上没有卸掉的钥匙扣一路走到学校，张秋实有些好笑地问王瀚哲干嘛，王瀚哲神秘一笑，手掌自然搭上张秋实的肩，从天堂侃到地底，天马行空，不着边际。  
然后他们会牵起手。不算牵着，两人的肩膀挨得紧紧，手自然垂下，手背紧紧贴着，正像是十指相扣的样子。

  
不过王瀚哲从不冷落lex，甚至更加热络地招好他，比如每天早晨第一声早安，比如午后带着冰激凌味的吻。lex在这些事上贪心，他有的就这么一些，在他这尴尬的身份，永远都做不到如张秋实一般隐忍平和——他总想要更多。

  
这是多么可悲的事实——王瀚哲认真和他假扮情侣，他认真装作丝毫不知，认真妄图王瀚哲真正成为他的爱人。lex从来不想王瀚哲到底喜不喜欢他，这相当没意义，王瀚哲对张秋实的偏爱都快刺穿他的屏障。

  
他爱上王瀚哲就是中了暑。

夏天的触角挠痒了lex的鼻尖，热麻痹了他的嗅觉。星期天中午他们照常坐公交车去城心，王瀚哲上车就打了个哈欠，小跑到后座靠窗坐下，手搭上栏杆架上脑袋，说他睡一会儿。王瀚哲睡觉从不靠在lex肩上，哪怕他们的距离连五厘米都不到。

  
lex开始莫名期待起转弯来。这样他让王瀚哲靠到身上就顺理成章，哪怕被外人看到，说是不小心也毫无破绽。公交车启动后不久他数次小心弯下腰去，探头看王瀚哲到底睡熟了没。他昨晚又熬夜打游戏了吧——眼下的乌青或许厚重过他的眼睛。

  
lex抿了抿唇，他可以肯定王瀚哲已经睡着，至少凭他在为数不多的王瀚哲留宿他家的夜晚凝视，他有一种强烈的预感。

  
没问题的。没问题的。

  
他趁着下一个转弯，一个勾手便让王瀚哲的头稳稳靠在他肩膀。怀里人轻轻颤抖，lex的手安抚式的从他肩头缓缓抚下。lex尽量压低了声音，脸埋在王瀚哲的发旋间，说了声对不起。

  
对不起，擅自放你闯进我的人生。

  
闯进来，就别想走了。

**柒.**

  
第二天lex就被王瀚哲的班主任一通电话叫去了教导处。

  
本王瀚哲要帮他。lex和那群领导交涉许久，他们绝不相信王瀚哲是无偿帮助，也绝不相信王瀚哲和他没有任何私情。他那天一直站在空调下风口，说得满头大汗，空调温度又低，冷得要命。王瀚哲在不远处的沙发上坐着，手把校服裤揉成另一个形状，在lex濒临崩溃时缓缓起身，对着主任们，自始至终没哭，也没抬起头。

  
**“我认。我认错。我接受处分。”**

  
王瀚哲吸了一下鼻涕，惹得lex鼻头发痒手脚冰凉，又被翻涌上头的愤怒激得头晕眼花。他本能地要拦下王瀚哲，王瀚哲率先接过了班主任递来的处分决议书，签下名字。

  
lex依稀记得他签了两遍。

  
走出教导处的门时天已大黑，王瀚哲还有晚自习，只把lex送到门口，闷闷和他告别。lex蓄了一个下午的火，他揪住王瀚哲的衣领质问他为什么下午一见到自己就怂得要死，质问他为什么无视他一下午的努力就认了，质问他到底怎么了。

  
王瀚哲苦笑，没有反抗。

  
lex，我昨天在公交车上没睡。

  
我听见你说了对不起。

  
lex忽然觉得自己就像只中了箭的刺猬。尖刺满身，却躲不过致命一击。

  
什么来了你就别想走都成了笑话。

  
王瀚哲，他的爱是暑。炙热却不定，限期还有毒。

  
他松开王瀚哲的衣领，深一脚浅一脚走回家。他觉得整个人被冷热反复煎熬，他想这是下午的空调把他吹得感冒。他抱紧双臂，好容易回到家倒头便睡，梦里他感到有谁把他整个抱住，还哭着说对不起。他昂起头要看看那人的脸，眼前却是一片模糊，但他无比清楚。

  
那就是王瀚哲。

lex想说没事的，嗓子干哑得发痛，每个音节都变调。

  
罢了，罢了，就是场梦有什么好难过的。

  
lex这么想着，不自觉红了眼眶。

lex这一感冒就是一星期，他宅在家吃了一个星期的泡面，期间收到了他期盼许久的公司的offer，在另一个城市，大城市。投了简历这事儿他没告诉任何人，甚至连他自己都拿不稳，没想到对方正看中他各种兼职经历。lex的房子按月租，要退随时也能退，房东是个很热情的大妈，听说他找到好工作要走，还主动送他到了车站。

  
没有人送别了。

  
王瀚哲一个星期都没有下楼找他，lex有好几次也想到楼梯间去等、去堵，每每走到半路就心跳加速满身冷汗，最后终于放弃。他听说王瀚哲和张秋实被分开，也听说张秋实被班主任训诫一番，从此再不和王瀚哲说话。lex只觉得他一直在感冒，浑身发冷。

  
走之前他用便签写了一段话给王瀚哲，本想贴在他家门上了事。他咬着笔头苦思冥想，最终便签被换成信纸填进信封，挤进王瀚哲的门缝。

  
他一个人检票进站，连张照片都没带走。

  
  
**「我们可以拥抱，可以接吻，可以做任何看似深爱之人的缱绻情事，可我们关系的定义又是那么模糊，不能算好好谈了场恋爱，又算不得好好交了个朋友。**  
 **那就当没认识过吧，我亲爱的。」**

后来，lex没再回到这座小城，却一直没删王瀚哲的联系方式。他被家里人拖去相亲了许多回，最后看上了一个女孩，个头小，人不算精明，总是傻笑。

  
后来，那年五月王瀚哲约他上山看桃花，正好撞上那女孩生日。lex选择装聋作哑，过了许多天才回道。

  
哪天啊。

  
再后来，他和那女孩结婚，没办酒席。新婚夜女孩想听听他的前任故事，他揉乱女孩的头发，女孩的嘴就撅得老高。

  
哪有大喜的日子听那个的。

  
他口里胡说着甜言蜜语又把女孩哄得乐颠颠，满脑子却是他无数次揉乱王瀚哲的头发，王瀚哲从来都是笑着，有时候还挣扎着逃开又栽回来，回他一个吻。

  
**捌.**

  
张秋实结婚时，还为要不要给王瀚哲发请帖犹豫了很长时间。他妻子问他，王瀚哲不是经常来吗？我们还是他介绍认识的呢。难道你们最近闹矛盾了？

  
他妻子是王瀚哲的好朋友之一，他们把她瞒得很好。

  
张秋实笑笑说怎么会。

  
只是我们之前约好一起看桃花，我放了他鸽子，我怕他也放我鸽子。

lex最后一次见到王瀚哲，是在张秋实的婚礼上。他和王瀚哲座位挨得紧紧，却没聊上几句话。Lex自认喝可乐的命运，王瀚哲却喝了三盅，两杯敬给新郎官，一杯他们互相敬。

  
王瀚哲，我祝你接下来的人生一路顺风顺水，就像开了挂一样的。

  
老蕾，我祝你以后……以后，以后，以后干啥呢？

  
王瀚哲！你竟然连祝我什么都不知道！记大过！

  
男孩只是缩缩脖子笑笑，默认了lex不轻不重地打在他胳膊上的拳头。

  
刚喝完这盅，连杯子都没放稳，王瀚哲一个侧身倒在lex怀里，撞掉一个玻璃杯，摔在地上，碎片溅出好几桌。

  
lex喊了王瀚哲好几声，一点回应也没有。他又环顾四周找张秋实，他还一身正装被妻子挽着敬酒，一眼都没看他们这里。

  
房间是lex自己开的。他把王瀚哲丢到床上，男孩还醉醺醺地趴着一动不动。他帮王瀚哲脱掉外套，擦了下脸，又把随身带的解酒药放在床头，做完这一切他才想到，王瀚哲你拿什么来报答我啊。

  
他早该自私一点的。

  
lex刚走到门口，王瀚哲突然乱喊起来，lex，lex……我知道祝你什么了。

  
lex停下了脚步。

  
我祝你……在没有我的世界里……

  
后半句被lex甩上门的巨大声响掩盖得一干二净。

  
lex回到酒席，人已经散了大半。张秋实总算注意到他，沉默地向他举起酒杯。他挥挥手，顺了一包红双喜离场，蹲在酒店外的马路牙子上抽。

他感觉寒风倒灌进他的大脑，他就在这严寒麻痹中又哭又笑，让烟灰烫了手指。

lex抽完一支烟，感到身后站了个人。

  
张秋实。

  
lex起身，或许是蹲得久了，眼前一黑，向前一个趔趄。张秋实稳稳扶住他，lex低低回句谢谢。

  
张秋实已换下礼服，外套松松垮垮地套着，倒有几分学生的模样，只是发型还是大背头，比起青涩，更多的是成年人的凌厉。

  
lex忽然想起那个在教导处吹空调吹到感冒的下午。

  
有件事要告诉你。王瀚哲的警告处分……是假的。

  
lex还抓着张秋实为了扶他伸出的手臂。他紧盯着张秋实的眼睛，不让他有一丝的逃避。张秋实回看他，漆黑的眸子里描摹出路灯的影子，却看不出一丝波澜。

  
他们让他在警告处分书上签了字。那张表下面又压了一张，是处分撤销决议书。他们动了点手脚，让他连签两张。根本没有处分这回事。

  
他知道吗？

  
lex摇头。

  
你们班主任看出来你了。

  
可她和我说的是你们。

  
你没听说我们是假的吗？

  
那我还不得，问问本尊吗？

  
lex苦笑，又从红双喜的盒子里摸出根烟叼上，打火机跳出的火苗一次次被风扑灭。张秋实伸手想帮他挡着，被lex摇摇头拦下。

  
新娘子呢？

  
还在休息室，陪我们妈妈们聊天。

  
那你快回去吧，我打车。

  
酒店订婚宴送了两晚的住宿，你要不……？

  
算啦算啦，家里还有人等我回家呢。

  
出租车的灯光从路口打过来。司机摇下车窗招手，“小伙子打车不啦？”

  
lex应一声，出租车缓缓打过弯，氙灯用刺刀似的亮在他们脸上刻下半面阴影，像是戴了块残缺的面具。lex拍拍张秋实的肩膀，捏着嗓子故作晕眩道，我这今晚也喝了一点儿，他在哪个房间我已经忘了……

  
出租车驶到他们面前停下，白光化为柏油路上一块凹凸不平的斑点。张秋实咬紧下唇，上前为lex拉开了车门。lex上车十分果断，关门前却顿了顿。

  
谢谢。新婚快乐。

  
谢谢。

  
张秋实应，和lex挥手告别，目送出租车的尾灯在夜色中雾散，突然释怀似的笑了。

  
**玖.**

  
那一年王瀚哲自己看了桃花。

  
他到时已农历四月中。从庙宇的背后向山上望，点点粉白缀在黄土枯木里，殷殷盼着萌蘖。他顺山而上，一路风从山顶下，卷落几个花骨朵砸在他鞋尖。

  
山顶有个僧人在撞钟，沉实厚重的金属声海浪般一波波涌过山穹，又一波波沉下，淹没山顶下芸芸众生。

  
王瀚哲又往桃林里走了一圈，自讨没趣似的从山顶奔下来。走到半途忽地下起雨，他躲进庙里，被各路鬼神看得发怵，哆哆嗦嗦接过一边和尚递来的香插进香炉。和尚问他来做什么，王瀚哲老老实实答，看桃花。和尚满脸惋惜，今年山上一直冷，雨多，桃花怕开不了了。

  
王瀚哲想了一想，又问，你们这里有求福的签之类的吗？我给我朋友带。

  
和尚拿给他三块系着红丝的小木牌。王瀚哲端着笔，很快就写好了他自己那份，对着剩下的两块犯了难。他想要做最特别的那一个，连祝福的话语都不能放过，只可惜写完那两个人的名字就灵感缺缺。

  
他提着笔对着两块柔厚的木板，不动声色地落下泪来。

  
和尚借了王瀚哲伞，告诉他牌子要系在外面的树上。王瀚哲歪头耸肩夹着伞，高抬手勉强系着红丝带。丝带滑，系紧了又松，风把伞从他肩上掀翻落地，沾了满面的泥。雨水从树叶上滑下，琳琳琅琅像是手风琴的歌；他也被雨淋个湿透。他终于把三块木板束在一处，红丝纠缠，在风雨中凌乱不堪。

  
他突然好想放声痛哭。

  
**「祝：张秋实」**

  
**「祝：lex」**

  
**「祝我少年的意难平长长久久顺遂心安。」**

王瀚哲很少提起高中时那三年他看似辉煌璀璨的青春。朋友聚会时谈到早恋，他总笑笑，不动声色地推走送到面前的一盏盏酒杯。

  
他很轻易地想起他被张秋实挂掉的电话，正好让他最后那句“可我还是喜欢你”全留给了忙音；他想起被lex用轰天关门声隐匿的后半句祝福，可他不会再知道，祝福根本没有后半句。

  
他对好奇的人们说，那年我们约好到山上的庙里赏桃花，山上太冷，我就被放了鸽子。桃花也把我鸽了，可明明都五月了。

  
**他说，那些桃花也不知道是春天开好，还是夏天开好吧。**

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> 谨以此文敬赠我曾经最重要的二位朋友。  
> 谨以此文敬赠我落花流水的青春。


End file.
